Golden Moon
by KibaSakurako
Summary: He pulled his midnight hair into a low ponytail, just to keep it from blocking his vision, as he witnessed his sister being taken by a golden-haired woman. A blade blocked his path. He was just focused on his sister. Nothing else.
1. Prologue

Blazes licked at the lurid sky above, while devouring the wooden keep that harbored over one hundred souls

_Blazes licked at the lurid sky above, while devouring the wooden keep that harbored over one hundred souls. The flames seemed to dance, mocking anyone to dare cross their path, the only sound came from those dancers; the crackling of their feet and the popping of their arms as they crossed over the fallen debris._

"_Soushi!" a voice yelled, frantic._

"_Rikka!" a voice called back._

_He pulled his midnight hair into a low ponytail, just to keep it from blocking his vision as he witnessed his sister being taken by a golden-haired woman. Did he recognize her? Yes, she was their caretaker! Her name escaped him as his frantic footfalls tried to follow their direction._

_A blade blocked his path. He ducked and felt pain in his arm. Crimson tears spilled on the charred ground. He turned back to meet the dark eyes. Eyes of hatred. Eyes of revenge._

_He clutched his wound and glared daggers at those eyes. He was only focused on reaching his sister, not this. The assailant advanced closer, the wounded advanced back. His foot stumbled over a rock and slipped as he came to the edge of something. He glanced back. A cliff, and the sounds escaping from under it indicated a river below. _

_The blade pointed towards his throat. The pain in his arm was affecting his balance. He couldn't hold on much longer._

_His foot slipped. The malice in the eyes reflected his shocked face as he fell. Down, further and further. Everything seemed to slow. Blood pounded in his ears as he hit the water._

_Darkness._

I hope that was a decent prologue. I'm kind of a scatterbrained writer. ; Sorry it was so short, though, if anyone has anything they'd like me to add, I'll be happy to talk about anything. Oh, and if there's questions, like if I haven't explained anything properly (I tend to do that, too) I'll answer them best I can.

**Anyway, 1****st**** chapter is in the process of being finished, I just need to make a few adjustments.**

**Thanks for reading my first fanfic! Please R&R! :3**


	2. Wet Falls and Toads

I'm surrounded by darkness… Where am I? I felt a groan escape my lips. There's light around me. I see hair, dark curls and a flash of something orange. I felt something tickle my face and looked to see what it was; brilliant brown eyes met me. I jumped, startled, and felt pain! A sharp pain in my arm!

I rolled my head to the side and met a pair of bulbous yellow eyes of a short, green creature. He looked terrified. Was it I? Are you scared of me little one?

"Jaken-sama, go get him something to eat!" was pounded into my throbbing skull, followed by one of the most annoying sounds I've heard come from someone's mouth!

"Rin, he's fine! Let's just leave him here before Sesshoumaru-sama finds out you left the camp!"

Was…was that a _voice_? Uggh… My poor head.

I realized I was damp, I felt droplets of something drip from my face. Resisting the urge to just lay there and fall asleep to rest my head, my vision changed as I sat myself upright.

As I did this, a squawk came from the green thing on my left, and what sounded like a gasp from the brown-eyed, dark haired girl. I held my head as my blurry vision adjusted and cleared. I, then took this opportunity to turn my head to the young girl. She had huge brown, twinkling eyes full of innocence, dark brown hair past her shoulders that looked so soft to the touch, she had a orange and cream kimono with a green obi around her small waist. She appeared to be a human child of about eight years. Though she smelled mostly of human, another scent was mixed in, and it was familiar… Where have I smelled it before?

My thoughts were interrupted with the child covering her mouth and letting what sounded to be a giggle. I blinked. What's so funny?

"Jaken-sama, he's just as beautiful as Sesshoumaru-sama! Maybe they're related!" the child chirped.

Sesshoumaru? That name… it's familiar.

The green thing squawked again to my left. "You impudent child! No one is as beautiful as the great Lord, and NO! The only family Sesshoumaru-sama has is his mother and half-breed brother, Inuyasha! Besides, Sesshoumaru-sama and he look nothing alike! Does Sesshoumaru-sama have black hair? NO! Foolish…foolish…" He continued mumbling as he moved away from me slamming his staff along the way.

The rantings of the toad didn't even faze the girl, she continued smiling right in my face, which was a little creepy… How could someone stay happy while around that bug-eyed thing?

"Well, Sesshoumaru-sama's twin, do you speak? Or are you like him like that as well?" she said as she clicked her tongue through the gap in her teeth.

"Uhm…hai I ca-" before I could complete my sentence I was knocked back to the ground with a tight hug from the child, her undeveloped chest blocking my airway. "Ngggh!" I managed to choke out. She caught me by surprise! I gently pulled her giggling form off my face and sat her down with ease. I couldn't help but chuckle at her childish impulses.

Suddenly, that familiar scent came to my nose in powerful waves. I mentally pinpointed the direction it was coming from, and looked over. A man, a few centimeters taller than I was standing about one hundred feet from where I was stationed. He had silver hair cascading down past his thighs; he wore a white kimono with red cherry blossom patterns on the sleeves and shoulders, his armor was onyx with silver outlining the broad pads that were hugging his muscular frame, there was a sunny obi with azure wave patterns tying the armor to his kimono, his hakama was also white and he was wearing boots that looked to be from the Continent.

Though, the most noticeable item on this man's body was the lavender crescent moon on his forehead and the maroon twin stripes that gently lay on his jawbone. The markings of royalty: the markings of an Inu

Something flashes in my vision and my eyes lock onto his. Molten gold bore into my soul, the eyes were so shallow, as if they were blocking out the world, almost uncaring.

Everything came back to me so suddenly that I almost get knocked back from the impact! The flames, the blade, the cliff! Yes! Rikka!

This man, I remember him too, yes, though he was smaller. Yes! My friend:

"Sesshoumaru!"


End file.
